More Than You Know
by damianknight
Summary: One Shot. How Kryber hides from the truth.


"Amber, out of all the members in f(x), who would die alone because they're too picky?"

You tear your eyes away from hers and turn to the radio DJ.

"Krystal."

The room bursts out in laughter. Eunhyuk slaps you on the back as Luna smacks the table hysterically. Victoria guffaws with Sulli, both of them covering their faces. Even the radio workers outside choke and giggle.

Only she doesn't laugh. Instead, she looks down and fiddles with the silver band on her right ring finger.

"And Krystal-ssi, what do you have to say to that?" Eunhyuk finally manages to ask once everyone calms down a bit.

You're sure you're the only one who notices her hesitate.

"I would say Amber because she's the only one to not have a scandal yet."

The room again erupts with laughter. You smile along with them, but it's your turn to nervously finger the gold band hanging from your neck.

"Okay, let's end this interview before f(x) breaks up! Everyone, please give one more round of applause to f(x)!"

You applaud for yourself politely. That's a wrap. You get up and gather your things, holding Luna's water bottle and jacket for her. Victoria helps you push your chair in. You wait for her before walking out of the room. The radio workers outside bow and you bow back, thanking everyone for their hard work. Finally, you manage to exit radio station and make your way into an elevator.

Unfortunately, your dawdling didn't really work because you're the second in the elevator and squeezed into the back. The other members pile in with your manager and several aides, pushing you further into the back than you dared go yourself. The doors ding and close and you begin the laborious descent from the sixtieth floor down to the first.

"That was fun! Amber, you're so funny! And Krystal had the best comeback! Everyone's super nice to us," Sulli excitedly remarks.

"I'm glad you find me funny. But I'm really boring usually you know," you reply.

Luna hits the back of your head and you yelp. But everyone's too squished in the elevator for you to turn around and pay her back.

"Amber stop being cocky. And Luna, don't hit Amber," Victoria warns from somewhere near the door.

"But if I don't hit Amber's head then it will grow too big!" Luna whines.

Another round of giggles permeates the air. You roll your eyes and blow a raspberry.

"Real mature, Amber. Seriously, I don't get why we don't duct tape your mouth sometimes!" Sulli huffs.

You ignore them. The elevator's really slow. Like, really slow. That's not something you'd usually mind but today you're in a bad place. Okay, perhaps not objectively bad. Not objectively bad at all. It's just a little, well, hopeless. Because you're pressed up against the one person you really shouldn't be anywhere near. But you can't help inhaling the soft scent of her, that perfume which drives you nearly delirious with desire.

Not in an immoral way.

A certain giddiness, though, yes.

You just desire her presence.

You can't help yourself.

Besides, she's the one looking at you right now. She did it first.

Maybe you're a bit immature. You concede that point to Sulli.

It would be discourteous to not return her look.

Or so you tell yourself when you inexplicably meet her gaze and a torrent of feelings rushes between you two.

You're not even sure if you can put words to what she's saying. She's just looking at you so intently you're afraid your heart might burst.

 _What are we going to do, Amber?_

An infinite pause.

 _Whatever keeps you safe, Krystal._

Slowly, so slowly that you think you might be imagining it, she slips her hand into yours. The elevator glass is too reflective so you fight a smile. This makes you sad and you stop fighting. Why should you have to hide your happiness? She notices the downturn of your lips. A wrinkle mars her perfect forehead as she takes in the slight change in your demeanor, but otherwise she maintains her smooth expression. She's so much better at controlling her face than you are.

 _What's wrong with my llama?_

Two heartbeats.

 _I'm in love with my princess._

You squeeze her hand lightly and despite her rigid self control the corner of her lips lift. You try to commit that half smile to memory because that's all you're allowed of her, but the elevator doors open and a titanic wave of noise crashes over you.

"f(x)!"

Instantly, you pull away from her and exit the elevator. Your worst fears are confirmed when you're greeted with throngs of fans all holding handmade signs that show the picture of you and Krystal in that café last night.

"Kryber! It's Kryber!"

"Amber is so handsome! Krystal is so lucky!"

"They're so cute together!"

You duck your head and try to avoid the flashing lights.

"Amber!"

You walk faster.

"Amber! Wait!"

It's your manager. You half pivot and give him a questioning look.

"You and Krystal are topping search engines! Quick, go hold Krystal's hand!" he furiously whispers, pulling you backwards.

"What?"

"The fans want to see more skinship! Go!"

He gives you one final push and you knock into Krystal. She gasps and loses her balance but you reach out and catch her before she falls. This prompts another round of screaming from the fans.

"Skinship!" you hear your manager hiss.

You try to process everything that's happened so far.

Last night, you took Krystal to a café. Some fan had taken a picture of you two from the back, so it looked like Krystal was on a date with a random guy. But then someone had matched your clothes to the ones you were wearing in the picture and the Internet blew up with rumors that Krystal and you were dating. Radio stations, variety shows, your family, even the company's president had called your manager to clarify the situation. You felt both panicked and frustrated. You had specifically picked that restaurant because it was so obscure—literally "fan proof" as Henry put it.

"It's literally fan proof! I use it for all my dates! She'll love it!" he swore while sprawled out on your couch a few nights ago.

Krystal did love it. But at what cost? Your manager even scheduled an impromptu interview to help contain the news. And tonight you two made sure to hate on each other during the entire radio show and avoid all contact. Until now when your manager literally pushed you into Krystal's arms.

"Kryber! Kryber! Kryber!"

Could it be? Could Korea's conservatism actually help you with diffusing the rumors? Maybe everyone here could never even entertain the idea that you two are dating. The Super Junior guys kiss each other all the time and no one thinks much of it. And your manager is beaming threateningly at you.

Krystal makes the decision for you as she steps back out of your embrace but reaches down and intertwines her fingers with yours.

"Omo, they're holding hands!"

"They're such a great ship!"

You continue the procession toward the car and get in.

"The crowd was wild tonight," Victoria remarks as she looks out the dark tinted windows.

"They're all here to see Krystal and Amber! What were they saying? Kryber?" Luna asks nobody in particular.

"That's a cute name! I like it!" Sulli squeals.

"Great for business too. Vogue wants to shoot you two for their Valentine's Day spread. And Harper's Bazaar wants you guys for their DreamBoat campaign. Oh, and Burberry called and wants to do a couple's line for their spring show! I must say, it was funny everyone thought you two were dating, but looks like it's your lucky day!" your manager gleefully says from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I guess we really have a lot to be thankful for," Krystal murmurs, still holding your hand.

"I know I do," you reply as you run your thumb over her skin.

It sucks that Korea's so far right on these issues. But it looks like you're keeping your job for now, and getting a few new gigs.

You just can't wait until you can curl up in bed with your ice princess.

And from the slight smirk on her face, you know she's thinking the same thing.


End file.
